


Relapse

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: SVTFOE One Shots [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mewberty, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: “When this is over, let’s never talk about this again.”“...yeah.”
Series: SVTFOE One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130777
Kudos: 7





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime from Season 3 onwards, in the depths of Butterfly Castle.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump.

“Booooooyyyy…”

The purple creature that was once Star Butterfly kept hovering within the glass cage, continuously thudding on the panel as she tried again and again to reach the human on the other side. Trudging back across the room, Marco slid his back down the wall onto a spot on the floor next to Tom; the two wearily stared at the winged beastess, too shell-shocked to respond to the day’s events.

A minute passed. Tom was the first to speak. “That was...something.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t envy you being there the first time this happened.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m also sorry about what I said earlier.”

“Yeah.”

“Booooooyyy,” a voice called out from the container. The two males shuddered.

Tom paused, then remarked, “When this is over, let’s never talk about this again.”

“...yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written in the span of a few minutes. 
> 
> There’s a bigger, funnier plot for an imaginary episode lurking somewhere in here, but that’ll require more time and energy than I currently have. 
> 
> If you want to give it a shot, go ahead.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
